Easy to Know, Hard to Forget
by Tooren
Summary: Mungkin ini karma ataupun hukuman bagi Baekhyun, tetapi namja ini bahkan belum mengenal satupun kata ketika perasaan itu ada. Byun Baekhyun mencintai kakaknya sendiri, itu kenyataan tetapi kakaknya malah berlabuh hati kepada namja tinggi bernama Park Chanyeol dan Chanyeol membenci Baekhyun karena Baekhyun pernah mengkhianati Adiknya. Pertualangan cinta mereka tak sampai segitu saja


Author : Aster Lee~~imnida

Genre : Angst, Hurt, Yaoi, Drama

Main Cast :

\- Park Chanyeol

\- Byun Baekhyun

\- Byun Yoojin (Kakak Baekhyun)

\- Park Sora (Adik Chanyeol)

\- Kim Soon Ah (Mantan Baekhyun dan Kekasih Chanyeol)

Rating : T Menuju M

Lenght : 1/?

Disclaimer : ChanBaek sih milik bersama, kalau secara pribadi nya maunya milik saya/apa ini/

Sypnosis : Mungkin ini karma ataupun hukuman bagi Baekhyun, tetapi namja ini bahkan belum mengenal satupun kata ketika perasaan itu ada. Byun Baekhyun mencintai kakaknya sendiri, itu kenyataan tetapi kakaknya malah berlabuh hati kepada namja tinggi bernama Park Chanyeol dan Chanyeol membenci Baekhyun karena Baekhyun pernah mengkhianati Adiknya. Pertualangan cinta mereka tak sampai segitu saja, ketika muncul yeoja yang menjadi masa lalu Baekhyun dan ternyata kekasih Chanyeol akan memperumit keadaan dan pada akhirnya kisah ini akan berakhir tidak terduga.

.

.

.

.

.

**Chapter 1 **

Pagi ini tepat pada hari Senin ketika semua ini berawal. Baekhyun tak tahu apa yang merasuki tubuhnya pagi ini tapi dengan nekatnya ia berjalan menuju kamar kakaknya.

Sebenarnya Baekhyun tahu ini tidak normal. Datang ke kamar kakak perempuanmu pada pagi hari itu tidak bisa dikategorikan hubungan normal, dan kenyataanya memang benar.

Bahkan sebelum Baekhyun mengenal kata pertamanya, perasaan itu sudah jelas ada. Perasaan cinta untuk kakaknya sendiri. Baekhyun bukan namja jelek dengan tampang culun dan hanya akan terus menerus merenungkan cinta tak terbalasnya lalu mengisolasikan diri dari dunia luar.

Baekhyun akan terus mencintai kakaknya dan menyembunyikannya dengan berbagai cara, termasuk berpacaran dengan yeoja lain. Baekhyun bukan _playboy_ , dia sudah berusaha semampunya untuk mencoba mencintai yeoja yang dikencaninya tetapi perasaannya tetap tidak berubah.

Kakaknya?, yeoja dengan penampilan yang bisa dikategorikan cantik ditambah dengan fisik menggoda itu sudah mengetahuinya sejak lama dan dia mencoba diam, sama seperti Baekhyun. Hubungan mereka berdua dekat dan tidak ada yang ingin merubahnya.

Lalu apakah Baekhyun pernah mencoba menyatakan cinta pada kakaknya? Sudah pasti pernah berpikiran begitu. Tetapi perasaanya tidak akan terbalas sampai kapanpun karena kakaknya sudah mencintai orang lain dan Baekhyun tak ingin memaksa perasaanya.

Siapa? Apakah Baekhyun mengenalnya?. Baekhyun sangat mengenal orang itu, ia pernah menjadi sahabat terbaik Baekhyun dulu sebelum kejadian itu terjadi. Sahabatnya sekaligus kakak dari mantan pacarnya, Park Chanyeol.

Baekhyun menuju kamar kakaknya. Mengetuk tiga kali dan pintu terbuka, menampilkan Yoojin dengan pakaian yang agak terbuka dan menampilkan bahu mulusnya. Baekhyun sadar, ia bisa gila karena ini.

"Baekkie, kenapa kesini?" tanya kakaknya. "Mungkin rindu" jawab Baekhyun asal dan mengundang tawa dari kakaknya. "Jangan membuat kakakmu yang cantik ini merinding, sana bermainlah dengan pacar barumu itu" balas kakaknya yang sebenarnya usiran lembut untuk Baekhyun.

"Aku baru putus dengannya, ia senang sekali meneleponku dan itu membuatku kesal" Baekhyun dengan tampang sok imutnya mencoba menggoda kakaknya. "Dan aku tidak akan kasihan dengamu hanya karena itu, ini sudah pagi cepatlah bersiap siap. Kau punya kelas pagi, bukan?" dan dijawab anggukan oleh Baekhyun.

Detik selanjutnya pintu tertutup. Walaupun kecil tapi Baekhyun tau kakaknya sedang menuju ke kasurnya dan melanjutkan tidur. Baekhyun menuju kamarnya tetapi tak punya niat untuk bersiap siap.

Tidur sebentar mungkin tak akan membuatnya terlambat kuliah. Jam baru menunjukkan pukul 9 pagi, sedangkan Baekhyun masuk kuliah jam 11 pagi. Baekhyun membaringkan tubuhnya di kasur lalu perlahan menutup mata, mungkin menghilangkan stres.

Baekhyun terbangun lalu menatap jam di samping tepat tidurnya dan waku sudah menunjukkan pukul 10.30. Namja ini langsung mengganti pakaian, mandi bukanlah pilihan yang bagus di saat terdesak seperti ini.

"Noona, aku berangkat. Jangan lupa beli makan siang, hari ini Nara-ssi tidak datang" teriak Baekhyun agar suaranya terdengar oleh kakaknya. Nara yang harusnya menjadi pembantu datang pagi pulang siang itu meliburkan diri dengan alasan sakit, terpaksa kedua kakak beradik ini harus mengurus urusan rumah tangga berdua.

"Ya, aku tau. Cepatlah pergi sebelum kau terlambat" jawab kakaknya dengan teriakan pula. Baekhyun langsung bergegas menuju mobilnya yang terparkir di halaman rumah. Ngebut di pagi hari bukan pilihan yang jelek, bukan?.

Baekhyun memasuki perkarangan kampusnya yang terkenal akan prestasinya di bidang seni dan akademik, mungkin yang terbaik di Korea. Nama kampusnya juga simpel, Seoul Internasional Campus. Alasan Baekhyun masuk ke kampus ini bukan karena fasilitasnya yang memadai, juga bukan karena ingin mengembangkan bakat suaranya dan belajar untuk mewarisi perusahaan ayahnya tapi karena kakaknya masuk kampus ini lebih dulu.

Kakaknya juga bukan memilih kampus ini sembarang. Sebenarnya kalau dinilai dari kemampuan, kakaknya bisa saja masuk ke kampus di luar negri yang lebih baik dari sini, tapi kakaknya tetap ingin memilih kuliah disini, tak lain karena Park Chanyeol.

Kalau kalian melihat sekilas, tidak ada yang begitu spesial dari Park Chanyeol kecuali badannya yang menjulang tinggi. Tapi setelah kau mengenal lebih dalam, maka kau akan terperangkap didalamnya. Park Chanyeol berkepribadian humoris yang membuatnya mempunyai banyak teman, pintar yang membuatnya menjuarai berbagai kompetisi dan cool ketika ia sedang _rapp_ atau bermain gitar.

Baekhyun dan Chanyeol awalnya bersahabat tetapi sejak kejadian yang membuat Chanyeol membenci Keluarga Byun itulah mereka mulai bermusuhan, lebih tepatnya Chanyeol menjauhi Baekhyun. Karena itu pulalah kakak Baekhyun selalu patah hati apabila mencoba meraih hati Park Chanyeol, bukan karena Chanyeol tak suka dengan kakak Baekhyun tapi Chanyeol membenci Keluarga Byun, seluruhnya termasuk kakaknya.

Awalnya Baekhyun mencoba meminta maaf kepada Chanyeol dengan maksud agar kakaknya diterima oleh Chanyeol tapi sekuat apapun Baekhyun berusaha, Chanyeol tetap tidak mau memaafkannya. Kesalahan yang dibuat Baekhyun itu sangat besar bagi Chanyeol.

"Chanyeol..." sapa Baekhyun akrab yang dijawab dengusan oleh Chanyeol. Balasan itu sudah sering didapat Baekhyun sehingga ia tak mempersalahkannya. "Kau mengerti materi kemarin?, aku sudah mencoba memahaminya tapi tak juga bisa" Baekhyun bercerita seakan mereka masih seorang sahabat akrab, berharap Chanyeol akan membalas seperti dulu.

"Sudah kukatakan sia sia kau berbuat begini, aku tidak akan memaafkanmu apapun yang kau lakukan" ucap Chanyeol final dan menuju ke kelasnya. Baekhyun yang sadar langsung mengejar Chanyeol, "Setidaknya jangan libatkan kakakku. Dia serius menyukaimu" ujar Baekhyun. "Selama dia masih mempunyai ikatan darah dengamu, selama itu pulalah aku akan menganggapnya sama sepertimu." Jawab Chanyeol ketus.

Baekhyun hanya menghela nafas, lalu berjalan ke arah kelasnya. "Sepertinya hari ini sia sia" Baekhyun duduk di kursinya dan memikirkan cara apa lagi yang harus dilakukannya, bukan untuk meminta maaf kepada Chanyeol tetapi agar Chanyeol menerima kakaknya.

.

.

Thanks for reading it. Maaf kalau belum bagus, masih baru habisnya. Nanti diusahain agar lebih bagus lagi ya buat FF nya, Don't Forget to R&amp;R.

Ah sedikit informasi disini Baekhyun jurusan vocal dan Bisnis sedangkan Chanyeol vocal(rapp) dan Hukum.


End file.
